Battlefield 2142
Battlefield 2142 is the sequel to Battlefield 2 developed by DICE and published by EA in October 18, 2006. It is set in an ice age world, where the PAC (Pan-Asian Coalition) and EU (European Union) forces fight for the remaining pieces of habitable land in North Africa and the Middle East that the ice age has not devoured. The game features a new game mode, Titan, and is the first game in the Battlefield series not to have the United States as a faction. Gameplay Conquest Mk4wEAO07hM The classic Conquest mode, each team tries to control the majority of the flags on the map. If you control more than half of the flags, your enemies' tickets slowly "bleed" or decrease until they ultimately reach zero. It is imperative to have a few squads made for core defense and core offense.This way you can have tough defense and lightning fast offense maneuvers. To capture flags faster get more teammates on the flag. See more detailed version on the Conquest Page. Conquest Maps: *Camp Gibraltar *Tunis Harbor *Sidi Power Plant *Shuhia Tabia *Cerbere Landing *Suez Canal *Fall of Berlin *Highway Tampa *Operation Shingle Titan :Main Article can be found here: Titan A Titan is essentially a gigantic flying warship. The objective of both teams is to destroy the opposing Titan. To do this you must capture and hold missile silos (similar to Conquest Flags). When the game starts, all 5 silos are neutral, and the symbols (the numbered hexagons on the map and top of the HUD)will be gray. In this condition, they are easier to capture, as you only have to activate them to capture them. If the enemy, however, has captured the silo already, then the symbol for them will be red, and you will first have to deactivate the silo, and then you can capture it. Capture progress is represented by a bar, and if the enemy captured it, then when deactivating it a red bar will lower; once it has finished lowering, then a blue bar will begin to rise, and once it has risen, the silo will be captured. To capture silos faster get more teammates on the silo to help you. Titan maps tend to be far more expansive than regular Conquest modes. Once the enemy Titan's (or your own) shields go down, they now can be boarded using either a Transport or APC (Assault Personnel Carrier). Once inside, destroy four consoles to kill the Titan. Console 1 Blue Corridor: First level, right side, has a more winding path than 3 or 4. Console 2 Green Corridor:First Level, left side, has a bigger path than 3 or 4. Console 3 Red Corridor: Second Level, left side, has a short path with sparse cover from the Titan flaps on the side of the forcefield wall. Console 4 Yellow Corridor: Second Level ,right side, a short path has sparse cover from forcefield flaps. To gain access to Red and Yellow Corridors you must destroy the two consoles on the lower level (Blue and Green) To gain access to Red Corridor destroy Blue Corridor.To gain access to Yellow Corridor destroy Green Corridor. Corridors can be destroyed with either your primary gun (Engineer ones work best, but other guns such as the Scar 11 AR will suffice) or explosives (RDX and Frag Grenades). Titan Armament A Titan has many exterior weapons: Four Below Titan Guns: These guns are massive and pump out giant yellow blasts to devastate ground infantry and vehicles. The four guns face different directions. The Titan Guns can be destroyed from a Stationary AA, Primary Engineer Weapon, Gunship missiles, Gunship TV. Once destroyed, they can be repaired from the controls with a engineer wrench. Two above AA (Anti-Air) guns: These two guns have different directions. One faces the front of the Titan, the other the back. The AA guns have nonstop fire and unlimited ammunition; however, they can be destroyed and avoided. These can be repaired from the consoles by an Engineer Wrench. Titan Maps *Suez Canal *Sidi Power Plant *Verdun *Minsk *Highway Tampa *Shuhia Tabia Vehicles and Weapons 2142 uses Tanks and wheeled vehicles as well as Battlewalkers that are new to the Battlefield series. There are many weapons and features that are unlocked in the usual way through online play, although they can be unlocked for off line testing using modifications. Maps Europe: *Minsk *Cerbere Landing *Fall of Berlin *Belgrade *Verdun Africa and the Middle East: *Shuhia Taiba *Suez Canal *Camp Gibraltar *Sidi Power Plant *Tunis Harbor *Highway Tampa 2142 Northern Strike: *Bridge at Remagen *Liberation of Leipzig *Port Bavaria Other: *Wake Island 2142 *Operation Shingle Compatibilty Issues (PC) Battlefield 2142 has come under anger from many PC gamers for its difficulty to play on Vista. The game was only tested for XP, and EA has not yet released a Vista patch. It is difficult to get the game to function at all on Vista, and many times it will simply crash before the game begins. Also many times the game will freeze and not function again until reinstalling the game. Links and Sources *Planet Battlefield *[http://battlefield.ea.com/battlefield/bf2142/Default.aspx?lang=us Official Battlefield 2142 Site] Category:Battlefield 2142 Category: Games